Trolls
by Fareway19
Summary: Hiccup and Gobber are the only ones that believe trolls exist on Berk, so Hiccup decides to go look for one to prove to Berk, but mostly his father, that once again they were wrong. Dragons Riders of Berk series based.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Dragons: Riders of Berk fanfic. I watched the movie when it was on for a Christmas marathon, and remember when Stoik was talking about all the things Hiccup does wrong in the Mead hall at the beginning? Well he mentioned trolls and Gobber agreed with Hiccup in their existence. Well here is my little episode like idea for this. Does anyone play Skyrim? Just thing of the Frost Trolls when I talk about trolls on DRoB.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Let's just get that straight.**

"Berk is an island in the middle of nowhere. You'd think that the people living here would get bored after awhile, but even we have our adventures. I've vowed to find all species of dragons and when I do, train them all. I know, that sounds kind of… impossible, but then again I have done what most people claim is impossible—train dragons entirely. No, but that isn't the only thing I'm going to be known for. I've showed the people of Berk that dragons are dangerous wild beasts who will chew your head off if given the chance; and now I'm going to show them that…"

"Hiccup, _trolls_ are not real!" Stoick complained to his son's accusations. It was close to night and the two of them, plus their guest—Gobber, were eating their mutton for supper.

"You said the same thing when Gobber proclaimed that a Bonenapper burned down his house! And look at that Bonenappers are real." Hiccup argued back pointing his hands to Gobber and then letting them fall to his side.

"Dragons are a different story, trolls are not."

"Hey, hey, hey, trolls are real; I saw one once. It was as big and buff as you Stoick, had its back hunch over like some type of monkey, even growled and stomped around like one too. It was as white as the snow, horned shoulders like natural armor, and it had four black devilish eyes that pierced your soul. Its hands were monstrous, with four fingers that could grab your skull and rip it off of your neck with little to no effort. They're devilish beasts, and it'd be smart not to mess with one." Gobber detailed from his memory.

"Great description, Gobber, you should be a story teller for the younglings." Stoick replied, not amused.

"Already got that title."

"What happened after you saw it, did it see you, and did it chase you?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course it saw me; they see you way before you see them. It started growling and flaring its arms around. Picked up a thirty ton boulder and chucked it at my head! Came this close to losing it too." Gobber continued on with his story. Hiccup listened in; believing every word and Stoik just leaned back in his chair, sighing in disbelief.

"Gobber, I was there when this happened, and none of that happened!"

"No you were back at camp while I left to answer nature's call." Gobber replied, correcting his friend.

"A lot of things happen to you when nature calls." Stoick said bluntly. "[sighs] Hiccup, those stories are just told to the little ones so they go to bed."

"It didn't make me go to bed." Hiccup replied with a whisper.

"I heard that." Stoick said.

"Well I should be off, got more teeth to clean." He said while waving goodbye and heading out the door.

"I should be leaving too, got… uh, dragons to train." He said looking sheepish. Toothless, who was eating fish out of a wicker basket, looked up when Hiccup scooted his chair in.

"Come on bud." Hiccup gestured with his hand to follow him and Toothless cooed in response, following the young Viking where he went. Stoick sighed and plopped his left hand down on his forehead.

"He's going to go look for trolls, isn't he?" he asked no one in particular.

oOo

Hiccup and Toothless flew into the Dragon Academy landing in front of Astrid and her dragon, Stormfly, and Fishlegs and his dragon, Meatlug. Fishlegs was looking over the book of dragons again and Astrid was complaining to him that he was lying when he said that the book was his and he was responsible for writing it. Astrid looked about ready to kill the kid.

"Who's lying?" Hiccup asked as he jumped off of Toothless. Fishlegs's face paled and he handed over the book.

"Here Hiccup, here is **your** book." He said. Hiccup took the book and flipped it open to the Night Fury page—still not a lot was added. Astrid walked over to Hiccup's side and peered over his shoulder at the book.

"What are you going to do? See if Toothless can beat his old record, or…" Hiccup closed the book suddenly and dropped it to his side.

"Where's Snotlout and the twins?" he asked. Astrid's eyes glowed with anticipated excitement.

"Ooo, are you going on an adventure?!" Fishlegs asked, hands together at his chest and jumping up and down in place. Hiccup smiled and jumped on Toothless. Fishlegs was going to do the same, but Astrid stopped him.

"You go get Snotlout and the twins."

"What?! Me; but why?"

"Because I hate Snotlout." She said bluntly and climbed on Stormfly, taking to the skies following Toothless and Hiccup.

**This chapter is small, but then again it is the intro…**

**Reviews are loved**


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless roared through the night sky, his body barely visible underneath the stars, as he flew above the forests that grew inland. Hiccup was the only thing Astrid could see really, trying to spot a night fury at night was next to impossible. She led Stormfly down closer to their level of flying. The rest of the gang had joined the two in the skies not too long ago. They were all asking the same question.

"So, what exactly are we searching for?" Astrid asked him. She thought he was looking for something, or rather someone, due to his continuous observations on the ground below.

"I'm looking for trolls." To his reply, the rest of the guys just sighed and started to complain. Astrid remained quiet.

""Trolls; really?!" said Snotlout. "That's what you dragged me out here to do is look for a something that doesn't even exist?!"

"They do exist! Gobber even saw one!" Hiccup defended himself.

"Yeah, Hiccup, but that's Gobber, and he's…well…" Fishlegs tried to finish, but couldn't find a word to state it politely. Tuffnut on the other hand,

"…Crazy, insane, out of his mind?"

"Those are all the same!" his twin sister, Ruffnut.

"They are?!"

"You guys said the same thing back with the bonenapper." Hiccup retorted.

"Hey, you didn't believe him either!" Snotlout argued with him.

"Yeah, but I at least helped him out; and besides, I believe him this time. I believe trolls exist and I'm going to find one and prove to you all that we were right."

"Astrid can you believe this guy, ha, aren't you glad you like me more." Snotlout tried to woo her. In return she pretended to gag.

"Look, I believe Hiccup." This caught everyone's attention, even Hiccups'.

"Well, he's been right about a lot of things. What would people say when they find out that _we_ found an unknown, mostly unknown, species? I mean think about it, Hiccup and Gobber are the only ones to believe they exist, what would people say if they found out they were right, and we trusted them and helped?"

"She's got a point there." Fishlegs stated.

"I'd be famous! Girls would LOVE me! Not that they don't love me already." Snotlout retorted, kissing his muscles. Astrid actually gagged this time and Ruffnut made a disgusted face.

"So are you in?" Hiccup asked one last time.

"Yes!" they all replied in unison. Hiccup smiled at Astrid and silently thanked her. She smiled back.

oOo

They all landed near the cove in a clearing, dismounting their dragons and following Hiccup. Toothless tried to follow, but Hiccup stopped him and told him to stay put. Toothless cooed, and listened.

"Uh, why are we leaving our dragons, the one thing that'll protect us?" Fishlegs started to worry.

"We won't find any if we have giant lizards following us and making noise." Hiccup replied.

"Okay then, well what about weapons, shouldn't we need them? I heard a troll can tear you limb from limb with little to no effort." Fishlegs began to worry more.

"I've got a weapon." Ruffnut said grabbing one of Tuffnut's horns on his helmet and pulling him over. He screamed in response, "I even got food if it's hungry." She said pointing to her brother.

"I don't need a hammer! I can just use my bare fists! Or better yet, my FACE!" Snotlout bragged.

"That'll definitely kill it." Astrid retorted.

"If we have weapons, it might see us as a threat and harm us. We just want to find them not battle." Hiccup stated calmly, beginning his journey in the pitch black forests.

"Great idea Hiccup." Astrid complemented with a smile and followed her close friend; the rest following too.

"I was thinking the same thing, but didn't say anything because, you know, I thought it was common sense." Snotlout lied.

oOo

"URG, we've been hiking for 2 hours!" Snotlout complained.

"You know, you can rest." Astrid said gaining a satisfied sigh from Snotlout as he sat down on a rock. "That doesn't mean we'll stop for ya." Snotlout started to freak as the torch light Astrid was holding started to walk away from him, leaving him in the dark. He shot up and rushed over to the group, bumping into Tuffnut. Hiccup stopped walking and sighed.

"We're never gonna find any if we can't even see ten feet in front of us." Hiccup said.

"Then why did we come at night?" Ruffnut asked him.

"Because that's when they come out. Or at least that's what Gobber said." While they were discussing their predicament, Tuffnut started to sniff the air.

"Ew, what's that smell, is it you?" he asked turning towards his sister and backing away. The others stopped and smelled around too.

"[Gagging] Ew, Fishlegs?!" Snotlout accused.

"It isn't me!"

Hiccup started to get an idea and moved toward the bush, following his sense of smell. He bent down to the ground and moved the leaves out of the way. His eyes widened and he quietly called over his friends, who followed his example.

"Oh my Thor, you were right!" Astrid whispered with amazement.

"You know I never doubted him." Snotlout lied again.

"So that's where the smell's coming from." Ruffnut said.

"[Gagging] those guys need to take a bath." Tuffnut retorted waving the air around his nose away.

Three white colored trolls stood gathered around a berry bush, two gathering the berries and the other eating them.

"I thought they only ate meat." Fishlegs questioned.

"It appears they eat fruits too. Come on, let's go back and tell the others."

"We're going to be famous!" Snotlout cheered. They ran back to their dragons, mounted and flew off.

"Hiccup, I can't believe you were right! My belly if full of butterflies from all of this excitement!" Fishlegs stated, bouncing up and down on Meatlug. It was throwing the Gronkle off balance a little.

"You know I was looking forward to seeing someone get their limbs torn off." Tuffnut said sadly.

"I know me too." Ruffnut agreed with her brother.

"Well I for one was excited. And they didn't even attack us." Astrid said looking over at Hiccup.

"Well I knew they wouldn't if we kept hidden from view and came upon them unarmed." Hiccup informed his friends.

"What about Gobber?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, he didn't have a weapon, right?" Snotlout joined in.

"I don't know, maybe he had his hook with him or…." Hiccup was cut short as Toothless struggled against gravity.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked the night fury.

"Hiccup, your tail!" Fishlegs warned. Hiccup's eyes widened and he glanced back.

_It's freezing over…_ The two started to scream as they plummeted down to the ground several hundred feet below.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup tried to move his left foot, but the tail wouldn't budge. Toothless started to spin around, trying to gain back control. They eventually crashed into a tree, breaking the tip over as they hurtled down over a pile of wood and leaves. They slid to a stop several feet away. Toothless tried to get up, but the wires traveling from Hiccup's foot rest to his tail was tangled in the branches that collected around them. Hiccup lay in the snow, face first beside Toothless. He lifted his head up and stood up dizzy. Toothless suddenly growled and the next thing Hiccup knew was that he was being picked up and tossed down the hill. He screamed again and landed on his left shoulder, causing it to crack and dislocate. A roar shouted from his previous spot.

A white troll, howled into the night as it through the boy down the hill, running after him. It ignored the night fury's growls and threatening roars. It was only after one thing.

Toothless struggled madly as he watched the beast go after Hiccup. Shaking and pulling away from the tree's branches that kept him in that spot. He let out another roar.

Hiccup clutched his shoulder, and curled up into a ball. The throbbing pain traveled up his arm and spread throughout his chest. He opened his eyes to see the beast making a quick run for him and in a short time too. He screamed and dodged the foot that was meant to squash his face. Upon getting up though, the beast hit Hiccup across the chest, causing the skin to tear badly and bleed out. He fell back down into the snow, unconscious. The beast picked up a boulder and was preparing to mash it down on to the boy, but staggered and dropped the rock. Toothless, who finally got free, shot another bolt at its back. He did this three more times before tackling it to the ground. It roared and ran away, as Toothless covered Hiccup's body with his own. The beast's roars continued as it ventured further into the dark forest.

Toothless breathed deeply, his teeth still showing as he eyed the forests. He dropped his offense and brought his attention to Hiccup's still form. He cooed, budging the boy, but he remained still. His chest was bleeding rather rapidly and his left arm was positioned unnaturally.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled from above and landed her Nadder beside Toothless. She jumped off and kneeled down to his body.

"Is he dead?!" Snotlout proclaimed loudly, worry evident in his voice.

"No, help me." Astrid stated and Snotlout jumped off of Hookfang to help lift Hiccup off the ground.

"How is Toothless going to get home?" Fishlegs asked. Astrid sighed and looked around thinking.

"Uh, I'll ride him, Snotlout can you carry Hiccup on Hookfang?" Snotlout replied with a nod. Astrid hopped onto Toothless who cooed at Hiccup. Astrid padded his head,

"Its okay, come on. Stormfly follow." And they flew back to the tribe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the review, i appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

oOo

Stoick dropped more wood in the fire pit. Sparks flew upward and the fire rose. He stood up and sighed, looking upstairs.

_Hiccup has been gone for a long time. He usually doesn't stay out this late at night._ He thought to himself. Just then the door flew open and Gobber walked/hobbled in with a grave face.

"Stoick, it's Hiccup…" Before Gobber could finish, the teens brought Hiccup's still form into the house.

"Son!" Stoick ran over to him and picked him up, cradling the small form. He and Gobber rushed up stairs and placed him on his bed. Gobber turned around and ordered to Astrid and Fishlegs to go get some supplies from the forge.

"Gobber?" Stoick called as he held Hiccup's left arm.

"Oh boy; okay Stoick hold him tight, don't let him move." Stoick did so as Gobber moved around and took hold of the arm. He moved it around to see where it should be replaced at, causing Hiccup to stir and moan from the pain.

"You three, go down stairs and bring up that bucket by the pit." Gobber said pointing to the twins and Snotlout. They rushed downstairs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut ending up fighting on who picks up the bucket. Snotlout shoves them out of the way and brings the bucket upstairs to the waiting hands of Gobber.

"What's in it?" he asked.

"You don't want to know." Gobber replied as he forced Hiccup of swallow it.

"Okay, ready?" Gobber asked Stoick, getting a nod as a reply.

"1…2…3" At the count of three Gobber twisted and pushed Hiccup's arm back into its socket. The small boy cried out in pain and Stoick shushed him. Astrid and Fishlegs came back with the supplies and handed them to Gobber and Stoick. Gobber motioned for Stoik to remove Hiccup's shirt so they could wrap the wound. Upon doing so, Stoick lifted Hiccup up as Gobber wrapped the cloth around his chest. The boy moaned in pain again and Stoick apologized, wiping the sweat from his son's face. Toothless appeared and cooed at Hiccup. Stoick turned his head, but kept his eyes on Hiccup,

"The rest of you, go to the Great Hall, I'll meet you there soon." He said with a stern tone.

The teens flinched and looked at each other.

oOo

Word of Hiccup's injuries spread around the village like wildfire. They all waited in the Great Hall hoping for Stoick to give them news of the heir's health. One though, was quite happy with what was going on. He pretended to be saddened and worried like the rest of the idiots, but could help but smile to his self. Mildew couldn't be more pleased then today. Of all the attempts he had tried to rid this island of dragons, that boy would come and ruin all of his work. He deserved a punishment in Mildew's opinion and thought one no better than this. Actually, death would have been better, but let's leave that one for another time.

The teens all stood in the middle of the surrounding Vikings as Stoick stomped in. He approached the teens and all was quiet.

"What in Thor's name happened?!" he demanded. They looked at each other and all started talking at once.

"One at a time!" Astrid started first.

"Hiccup invited us to go look for trolls with him and…"

"Trolls?!" Stoick interrupted in disbelief. The crowd started to murmur.

"No, really, they do exist, we saw them!" Snotlout defended Astrid.

"Yeah, that's what attacked Hiccup!" Fishlegs added. They all shook their heads, yes.

"You're saying that a _troll_ did that to my son?!" They all kind of looked at each other with sheepish looks and nodded their heads again, but more hesitantly.

"Ah ha, I told you they existed!" Gobber said while shuffling in. "That's the second time."

"Gobber, you left Hiccup alone?!"

"Nah, Toothless is watching him, and besides he's sleeping." Mildew got a wicked smile on his face and crept out from the crowd heading for the door.

"I told you Stoick, trolls are not to be trifled with, and they are dangerous beasts."

"But we didn't do anything to make them mad." Fishlegs added.

"Yeah, one just came out of nowhere, picked Hiccup up and threw him down the hill like a rock. It was kind of cool…" Stoick looked at the boy with a fuming look, "… Until the situation struck me in the head and you know I was worried as ever." Tuffnut said.

"And you just watched?!" Stoick asked the teens, irritated.

"No, we were up in the air trying to get down to Hiccup and Toothless." Snotlout answered

"What were you doing up there?" Stoick asked a little angrier now.

"Toothless' tail froze up and they lost altitude. When they crashed a troll came out of nowhere and started attacking Hiccup."

"Men, arm your selves, we're going after a beast." Stoick announced and the crowd raised their voices in cheers.

"Stoick you can't just go after a troll, they do live in packs." Gobber informed his friend and chief.

"The more the merrier." Stoick replied in a dark tone. He and the others left the Great Hall; the only ones left were the teens and Gobber. Gobber turned around to face them.

"What exactly did Hiccup and Toothless crash into?" he asked.

"I don't know a tree, a pile of brush…" Gobber got an idea and told the others to follow him.

oOo

Mildew approached Stoick's house. Upon opening the door, he looked around for the night fury. Downstairs was clear; he quietly walked inside. He saw a bowl of food and water laid out for Hiccup to be fed to later and got an idea.

Toothless' ears shot up at the sound of footprints and he growled as Mildew appeared, walking up the stairs.

"Hiccup, Stoick sent me to help you eat." He lied. Toothless growled louder as Mildew got nearer. Mildew had to back up and move the wooden platter of food out of the way as Toothless charged at him, stopping over Hiccup's defenseless form. Toothless growled again, showing his teeth.

"Dragons, that's all they are—wild and dangerous beasts. Fine, I'll just go tell Stoick that you denied my help." He said to Toothless, trying to trick the dragon. Toothless dropped his guard and pondered on about this. He went back to his original spot and eyed Mildew. Mildew smiled; before turning around, though, he poured some type of liquid into Hiccup's water—poison. He knelt down and fed Hiccup his food, then helped him with the drink. Hiccup coughed at its distastefulness, but swallowed it anyway.

"There." Mildew said as he smiled and left.

**To be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup woke up on the with a head ache. He got up unsteadily, clutching the chest wound he received from the run in with the troll. He breathed in and out, checking for any signs of extreme pain; none. Toothless cooed at him and rubbed his head at Hiccup's side.

"Hey there, bud." He smiled at the dragon and moved to get up. Toothless made a questioning noise, moving over to help Hiccup should he fall down. "No, no, I'm fine, I think I can stand." And he could. His arm ached though, so he wrapped it in a sling. Pulling his shirt over his head, he headed outside with Toothless in toe.

oOo

"Stoick, you can't kill the troll. I don't think it just randomly attacked Hiccup without a reason. Trolls are territorial creature; when Toothless crashed, I think they accidently ran over one of their…" Gobber tried to explain it to Stoick, but he was being stubborn, like always.

"It. Attacked. Hiccup. End of story." Stoick replied back, finishing the conversation.

"Fine, go after it then."

"I don't see a problem with killing." Snotlout added.

"Oh, can't we watch!" Tuffnut said, raising his hand with his sister nodding in agreement.

"No one is going to do anything besides rebuilding." Gobber informed them.

"Rebuild?" Ruffnut said, the words coming out like they were poison in her mouth.

"Rebuild what?" Astrid asked. Gobber just handed them some long handled pliers.

"Gobber?" a voice called out. It was Hiccup, walking down the tiled road to Gobber's forge.

"Hiccup, glad to see you're awake." The teens turned and smiled, Astrid rushed up to him and hugged him, making sure to avoid his arm. He smiled nervously,

"Hiccup, you're alright!" she said happily.

"I heard my dad was going after the troll, is that correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know Stoick. But I've got a plan, and you have a very important part." Gobber said to Hiccup.

oOo

Stoick and the other Vikings stalked through the dark and damp forest. Stoick knew these woods like the back of his hand, there is no way some _troll_ will get away from him. He raised his sword and ordered the others to split up. Each Viking going their separate ways, some in groups, Stoick was left by himself. He crouched down and sneaked forward, looking in all directions. It was extremely hard to see, so he let his ears guide him.

A branch snapped off to his right and he swung his head around. His eyes saw nothing but trees and his ears picked up nothing but the sound of frogs and crickets chirping. Suddenly he saw movement behind one of the bushes and rushed forward. He grabbed the figure and pinned it to the ground ready to strike it with his sword. He stopped instantly though when he found out who it was.

"Hiccup? You're alright! Wha-what are you doing out here?!"

"To stop you from killing yourself. Dad, the troll didn't harm me without a reason. I accidently ran over her nest." Hiccup reasoned with him. Stoick was about to respond when he saw something big stalking the two from within the forest. He pushed Hiccup behind him, waiting and watching the creature.

A boulder was thrown right at Stoick's head. He yelled to get down and pushed Hiccup to the ground, himself covering Hiccup to protect him. Upon getting up, Stoick's sword was taken and thrown far away. The troll roared loudly and growled thrown daggers at Stoick. She looked over at Hiccup and instantly remembered him from last time. Hiccup climbed on to a rock and whistled for the beast to look up at him. The troll growled lowly. Stoick attempted to strike her in the head, but it did little damage. The beast returned the action, with a more severe blow, throwing Stoick to the side as she went after Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" he yelled as he struggled to get up.

Hiccup ran as fast as he could, hearing the troll behind him closing in.

"Just a little bit more!" he whispered to himself. He ducked and rolled to avoid a blow to the head and jumped out of the brush and up to the new nest where Gobber and his friends were waiting. Gobber grabbed him and pushed him behind, his hammer hand ready in case the plan didn't work.

When the troll appeared from out of the brush it stopped and observed her nest. It was back to normal, maybe even better than before. It let out a clicking sound and studied the humans that stood off to the side. She sniffed her home and looked over past the others. The three trolls that Hiccup and his friends saw before came out from the trees and walked up to the female, a smaller one following.

Stoick caught up to them stopping when he saw the trolls. He realized Hiccup was telling the truth and lowered his guard as not to start another fight. He shifted over to the others.

One of the male trolls approached the Vikings, eyeing Hiccup. Gobber and Stoick went to move in front of Hiccup, but Hiccup protested and stepped forward. He saw what the troll wanted and took out his good hand. The troll dropped a few berries into Hiccup's hand and went back to the nest.

"You're welcome!" Hiccup said smiling.

oOo

Back at the village, it was late at night as Hiccup and Astrid took a stroll beside the cliffs. The moon was full and it glistened over the water below.

"You seriously have a thing with beasts." Astrid pointed out. Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders,

"Eh, they're just misunderstood."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, like me."

"Hiccup, you know—Hiccup?" Astrid asked as Hiccup began to clutch his head and cringe.

The world began to spin and nausea soon came. Hiccup fell down on his knees and heaved. He began hyperventilating and moaned in pain.

"Hiccup, are you alright?!" Astrid asked him apprehensively. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head and she quickly caught him before his head hit the ground.

Astrid's words sounded closer than they actually were all noises in fact. He covered his ears as they started to ring and shut his eyes tight. His hurt terribly, like little razor sharp daggers were using his brain as target practice.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?!" he was laying in a fetal position, tense and shaking. He began to cry out and breathe deeply, his breathes coming out as if his lungs had a hole in them.

"Help, somebody, help!" Astrid yelled at the top of her lungs.

oOo

Mildew watched from behind cover as Stoick and Gobber rushed over to Astrid and Hiccup. He smiled and laughed silently to his self.

"Now that Hiccup's out of the way, it won't be long before those dragons follow."

**Alright, do you guys want me to continue this story or end it here and create a sequel? I was thinking about creating a sequel…**

**Reviews are loved, but I understand if you have nothing to say—I have that all the time LOL**


End file.
